fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KDEN-TV
|Row 10 title = Owner|Row 7 title = Sister Radio stations |Row 9 title = Website |Row 11 title = First air date |Row 11 info = November 2nd, 1960 |image = file:KDENtv2019.png |imagewidth = 200}} KDEN is The National Television station serving Denver, CO. It broadcasts on channel 23. The station airs 9.5 hours of newscasts each weekday (4am-9am, 12pm-1pm, 4pm-5:30pm, 6pm-6:30pm, 9pm-10:30pm), and 8.5 hours on weekends (5am-9am, 4pm-5:30pm, 6pm-6:30pm, 9pm-10:30pm) Syndicated programming on this station includes Jeopardy (Weekdays 3:30pm) and Wheel of Fortune (Weeknights 6:30pm) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *MetroNews (1960-1967) *Eyewitness News (1967-1972) *Channel 23 Eyewitness News (1972-1976) *Eyewitness NewsCenter 23 (1976-1981) *KDEN Eyewitness News 23 (1981-1996) *KDEN Eyewitness News (1996-2017) *Channel 23 Eyewitness News (2017-present) News Voiceovers *Booth Announcers (1960-1978) *Charlie Van Dyke (1978-1989) *Ed O'Brien (1989-1996) *Sean King (1996-2004) *Jim Birdsall (2004-2011) *Bill Rather (2011-2016) *Mark Peeples (2016-present) News Music *"Classical Gas" by Telesound (1971-1974) *"Move Closer to Your World" by Mayoham Music (1974-1978) *"KLS (KUTV) 1979 News Theme" (1978-1982) *"WMSP (WCCO) 1983 News Theme" (1982-1989) *"WMSP (KUTV) 1990 News Theme" (1989-1995) *"KDEN (KUSA) News Package" by Third Street Music (1995-2008) *"Always Worth Your Time" by 615 Music (2008-2015) *"Newsforce" by 615 Music (2015-present) Sign-off history *"KDEN Television pledges to maintain the highest standards in broadcasting, and is an active member of the National Association of Broadcasters. Accurate, unbiased news reporting at convenient viewing hours is part of our responsibility to serve Colorado. So to see better TV, watch Channel 23 - A TV Code station. This is television station KDEN-TV Channel 23 in Denver. KDEN-TV is owned and operated by Breadstrum Broadcasting Stations, with studios at 1660 Lincoln Street, Denver, Colorado, 80264, with news bureaus located in Boulder and Fort Collins. KDEN-TV transmitter is located atop Lookout Mountain, near Golden, broadcasting with an power of 1,000 kilowatts. KDEN-TV also operates microwave transmission links KDNC-923, WEHE-794 and WEHE-997. KDEN-TV is an affiliate of the UBN Television Network. Programs and portions of programs throughout our broadcast day were mechanically reproduced. Programs provided by this station are for non-commercial exhibition, and only at the time of their telecast. Programs may not be used by anyone making an admission, cover, service, rental, or any other charge in connection with their exhibition, or for re-transmitting such programs by any means for exhibition in homes or other places without the expressed written permission of this station. Channel 23 resumes programming tomorrow morning at 5:30am with A Call to Prayer. And now, our national anthem." (1974) *"This is television station KDEN-TV Channel 23 in Denver. KDEN-TV is owned and operated by Breadstrum Broadcasting Stations, with studios at 1660 Lincoln Street, Denver, Colorado, 80264, with news bureaus located in Boulder and Fort Collins. KDEN-TV transmitter is located atop Lookout Mountain, near Golden, broadcasting with an power of 1,000 kilowatts. KDEN-TV also operates microwave transmission links KDNC-923, WEHE-794 and WEHE-997. KDEN-TV is a member in good standing of the National Association of Broadcasters and an affiliate of the UBN Television Network. Programs and portions of programs throughout our broadcast day were mechanically reproduced. Programs provided by this station are for non-commercial exhibition, and only at the time of their telecast. Programs may not be used by anyone making an admission, cover, service, rental, or any other charge in connection with their exhibition, or for re-transmitting such programs by any means for exhibition in homes or other places without the expressed written permission of this station. Channel 23 will resume it's programming tomorrow morning at 5:55 a.m. with A Call to Prayer. And now, our national anthem." (1983) Category:Denver Category:Colorado Category:WTNYCorporation Category:The National Television affiliates Category:Stations that use "Eyewitness News" Category:Breadstrum Broadcasting Stations